Sentimientos ocultos
by Didax
Summary: Tras varios años de la batalla con Naraku, Inuyasha le propone a su hermano un reto.Lejos se encuentra un templo que muestra a los que allí se atreven a entrar los miedos en sus corazones y allá se dirigen. Sesshomaru siempre ha pensado que él no guarda temores, pero vaya sorpresa se dará cuando se entere de que los tiene, y más aun si esos temores están relacionados a Rin.


**SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

Tras seis años, en un día en el que los recuerdos de la batalla con Naraku se empezaban a desvanecer, Inuyasha propuso a su hermano un reto de valentía. Extrañamente el grupo liderado por el youkai de cabellos plateados se encontraba en la aldea; Rin tenía curiosidad en ciertos asuntos de mujeres así que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Kagome y cabe destacar que Sesshomaru no tuvo ningún inconveniente en llevarla inmediatamente al lugar en el que se hallaba la sacerdotisa.

En un sitio apartado de la charla femenina los dos hermanos empezaron su discusión ya nada inesperada aunque con un final distinto a los usuales.

— Veo que tus sentimientos por los humanos no hacen sino aumentar. — murmuró Sesshomaru con un deje de superioridad— Qué desagradable.

— Feh, al menos yo soy capaz de aceptarlo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Rin? No parece como si te quisieras despegar de ella. — respondió Inuyasha en tono burlesco, mientras su hermano, no encontrando cómo refutarlo, se disponía a alejarse malhumorado sin decir palabra. Luego de meditarlo durante una fracción de segundo se volvió para asestarle su merecido golpe por aquella frase _tan _insensata.

El hanyou no fue lo suficientemente rápido al tratar de esquivarlo por lo que acabó con algo más que un moretón en el brazo. Al menos Sesshomaru había tenido la decencia de hacerlo con el puño en vez de con sus garras venenosas.

— Siempre reaccionas de la misma manera, no comprendo cómo alguien quisiera permanecer a tu lado por tanto tiempo. — dijo Inuyasha sobándose disimuladamente el brazo adolorido— Deberías cambiar de actitud si quieres que sigan contigo.

La expresión de Inuyasha se había tornado extrañamente seria, como si se estuviese preocupando realmente por las relaciones afectivas de su hermano mayor.

— No digas más estupideces, Inuyasha. — ordenó Sesshomaru de manera tajante, aunque tratando de evitar el contacto visual por motivos desconocidos.

— Te propongo algo que no debería parecerte una ridiculez. — mientras decía esto, el hanyou se recostó parcialmente en el tronco de un árbol y prosiguió— Hay al fondo de un valle en dirección noroeste de donde estamos un tempo abandonado, cuentan que está rodeado de una neblina que muestra a los que allí entran los temores más profundos que guardan sus corazones. Este es el reto: el que permanezca más tiempo adentro, gana.

Con esa última oración terminó el misterioso relato y, apoyándose más despreocupadamente en el manzano, se dispuso a esperar una respuesta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Sesshomaru aceptó el desafío. ¿Temores?... ¿Corazón? Estaba completamente seguro de que eran términos que nunca había empleado en su vocabulario y que evidentemente no poseía.

* * *

En una cabaña de la aldea de Kaede en la que Inuyasha y Kagome hacían su vida marital, se hallaba esta última conversando con Rin acerca de los pormenores de sus nuevos estilos de vida, aunque haciendo un énfasis especial en (como lo llamaba Rin) el intento de relación que tenía con el demonio de cabellos plateados.

—… Así que tú piensas que es amor. — reafirmó ruborizada la linda acompañante del youkai que, teniendo ya 17 años y habiendo pasado casi tres meses nuevamente al lado de Sesshomaru, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y que comenzó a sentir al instante en el que abandonó la aldea de manera definitiva.

"¡Baka, baka, baka!" se regañaba internamente Kagome. Cómo era posible que no hubiese informado a Rin en su debido tiempo sobre _ésta_ situación en particular. Supuso que era porque aunque ella viese esa relación como una posibilidad real, no podía asegurarle a Rin que sucedería y eso podría lastimarla. Demasiado. Pero ahora que finalmente la joven estaba enamorada, ¿era necesario decirle que existía la probabilidad de que Sesshomaru no correspondiera a esa hermoso sentimiento?

— Sí, definitivamente es amor, Rin-chan. — terminó diciendo Kagome, acompañándolo con un suspiro de entendimiento— Le amas ¡Imagínate, podríamos ser cuñadas!

Ambas rieron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rin se había quedado sin palabras. Alzó la vista y a través de la hueca ventana vislumbró el atardecer, en el que miró algo moviéndose… Inuyasha y Sesshomaru… ¡¿YÉNDOSE SIN ELLA?! De un sobresalto se levantó seguida por Kagome y juntas recorrieron parte de la distancia que las separaba de… bueno, de esos dos pequeños puntos que difícilmente se alcanzaban a ver. ¿Por qué rayos esos dos serían tan rápidos?

— ¡Ah-Un!

La bestia/dragón de dos cabezas acudió al llamado de su humana predilecta y ella con un rápido salto montó sobre su lomo e incitó a Kagome para que hiciera lo propio.

— ¡Sigue el rastro de Sesshomaru, por favor Ah-Un! — pidió amablemente Rin, aunque comenzando a impacientarse. Cuando era pequeña solo le quedaba refunfuñar al momento que le avisaban que no podía acompañarlos dado que el lugar era muy peligroso, más excusas, etc.

Ahora era diferente. Era capaz de decidir si le seguía o no, pero la solución a ese cuestionamiento nunca la tuvo tan clara. Había prometido al youkai que estaría siempre con él y así sería, aunque él tratara de dejarla de lado algunas veces, ya no se lo iba a permitir.

Alzaron el vuelo y sintiendo la fría brisa contra sus mejillas, se preguntaron hacia qué lugar se estarían dirigiendo.

* * *

— ¡AMO BONITOOO! ¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARUU! — gritaba un desesperado Jaken, que aun sabiendo mediante sus sentidos la lejanía de su amo, de igual manera trataba de invocarlo con sus exclamaciones.

El pequeño demonio fijó su vista en el horizonte, con un suspiró se lamentó por la ausencia de Ah-Un y con sus adoloridas patas empezó a caminar hacia aquél que tanto veneraba.

* * *

Era breve el trayecto que separaba a los hermanos de su lugar de destino, en pocos minutos llegaron y se encontraron en un valle que fielmente se atenía a la descripción dada por Inuyasha en momentos anteriores. La neblina parecía cubrirlo todo, al menos para la visión de seres mortales como los humanos y otras criaturas. No se podía afirmar que esto mismo aplicara al youkai y al hanyou pues su vista era difícilmente opacada por algo que no fuese una batalla o esas dos jóvenes que involuntariamente lograron un lugar en sus corazones.

— Feh, era más cerca de lo que pensaba. — dijo Inuyasha mientras observaba los alrededores. — El templo está por a… ¡Espera!

En el momento en que el hanyou comenzó a hablar Sesshomaru apuró el paso hacia el sitio del reto tratando de evitar así conversaciones irrelevantes. Debía admitir que su relación fraternal sufrió una mejora con el paso del tiempo, pero no era como si tuviesen que charlar amigablemente por largo rato. Además, Inuyasha tenía que agradecerle que le hubiera cedido ese día de su casi inmortal vida ahora que Rin había regresado a él, y vaya que preferiría en ese instante tenerla a su… _¿lado?_

Qué ridículo pensamiento.

— Apúrate, Inuyasha, o voy a ganar por todo el tiempo que estás desperdiciando. — sentenció Sesshomaru en voz alta y sin dirigir la mirada a su hermano.

Reteniendo una réplica él comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Sesshomaru. Al alcanzarlo sostuvo el paso a su lado; se sentía extraño estar de esa manera junto a él después de tantos años de rechazo y apatía. Ambos estaban un tanto incómodos así que con un tácito acuerdo abrieron una brecha más significativa entre ellos, sintiéndose aliviados instantáneamente.

— Te veo más feliz desde que volviste a tener a Rin contigo. — dijo el hanyou forzando el inicio de una conversación.

— Hmph. — respondió el youkai de cabellos plateados a la par que decidía si agregar algo más— Supongo.

Finalmente el susodicho templo yacía ante ellos, con su lúgubre fachada e imponente grandeza que el tiempo lograba acentuar.

No se detuvieron a mirar por mucho tiempo, y entraron. La puerta principal daba a un largo pasillo que conducía a cinco cuartos en total y que estaba iluminado únicamente por una ventana circular al fondo que permitía el paso de la poca luz que la niebla dejaba vislumbrar. Cada uno entró a una habitación distinta mas el mobiliario era el mismo. No había. Tampoco tenía ventanas, la oscuridad era casi completa salvo por las fisuras en la madera vieja.

Inuyasha podía sentir el aire pesado contenido en el cuarto, probablemente el mismo que tendría mucho tiempo atrás dado que se notaba que nadie había puesto un pie dentro desde al menos medio siglo.

— Agghh! Cómo los hacen sin ventanas…— dicho esto el hanyou escuchó el susurro de unas vestiduras moverse y percibió a un ser humano conocido cerca suyo.

Cómo podía ser esto posible, no tenía idea. Al ingresar el lugar estaba vacío y se suponía que las ilusiones solo eran eso, ilusiones, sin el poder de generar una presencia perceptible. La neblina era más espesa donde se encontraba aquella persona y permitía visualizarle únicamente el contorno.

De igual forma no necesitaba observarla directamente para saber de qué se trataba, el aroma era indistinguible.

— Inuyasha.

El rostro de Inuyasha reflejaba todo, los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento: dolor, cariño, extrañeza, incredulidad, duda. La sacerdotisa lucía igual que la última vez que la vio, hacía ya muchos años.

— Vi como morías… en mis brazos. — susurró él con la voz llena de dolor— No eres real.

Acercándose lentamente esa figura que representaba a Kikyo logró posicionarse al frente de aquél que tanto amó en vida y le abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿Eso crees, Inuyasha? — murmuró ella, haciéndole sentir su calor corporal y parecía verdadero.

El corazón le latía a millón y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo del olor, aunque confuso era capaz de sobrellevarlo pero ese abrazo no se sentía para nada falso, realmente se trataba de ella. O eso empezaba a creer.

* * *

Nada ocurría todavía. Al menos no en ese cuarto, pues sus finos sentidos le indicaban al youkai que Inuyasha tenía compañía. Era gratificante comprobar aquello de lo que siempre sintió orgullo, no poseer miedos. Un movimiento captó su atención, alguien salía. Imposible que hubiese pasado por alto la presencia de una persona allí, pero más imposible aun que se tratase del producto de su imaginación. Su deber era averiguar lo que pasaba.

La siguió al corredor y luego atravesó otra puerta, la misma que encontró semiabierta con el propósito de invitarle a entrar. Al abrir se encontró de frente con nada más y nada menos que ¡Rin! Pero su expresión era diferente. No llevaba esa sonrisa radiante y su vitalidad tan característica sino más bien una cara serena, hasta un poco apagada. Sesshomaru habló primero.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Rin? —dijo, siguiéndole el juego a esa ilusión tan peculiar que le mostraba. Era plenamente consciente de su falsedad aunque los sentidos trataran de engañarlo; lo único que deseaba era saber por qué razón aparecía ante él. — Este no es un lugar adecuado para los seres humanos.

— Debía aclararle algo, Sesshomaru-sama. — respondió la joven aproximándose lo suficiente como para que él pudiese escuchar perfectamente los acompasados latidos de su corazón— No siento lo mismo que usted siente por mí. —Habiendo dicho ésto se alejó canturreando y silbando, nuevamente a la normalidad.

Sesshomaru estaba experimentando una sensación que podía clasificar como lo más parecido a estar en "shock" que había sentido en su vida. Lo mismo que usted siente por mí…

¿Acaso de verdad sentía algo por ella?

* * *

— ¡Al fin llegamos! — exclamó Kagome, acomodando con una de sus manos los mechones de cabello que el viento movió de lugar. — Qué lugar más extraño, ¿no Rin?

— ¡Totalmente! ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?

Como respondiendo a la pregunta Ah-Un giró/giraron (?) el hocico hacia una dirección y, efectivamente, allí se alzaba una construcción que les proporcionaba una sensación de soledad y abandono, y no por ser el único lugar en, aparentemente, cientos de kilómetros.

— Debe ser por allá. — dijo la sacerdotisa empezando a recorrer el trecho y volteándose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Rin la venía siguiendo. Minutos después atravesaron el portón y no pudieron evitar toser al aspirar el polvo acumulado por décadas en ese gran espacio. — Escucho unos ruidos… una conversación, eso es. — afirmó pegando la oreja a la puerta más próxima. — Parece venir de esta habitación… Espera un momento, ¡Es Inuyasha! Y está hablando con…

No pudo terminar la oración. Reconoció inmediatamente la voz y un escalofrío empezó a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente; sombras de un pasado que creía distante y superado pero que en cada oportunidad trataba de acosarla de nuevo. Innumerables peleas tuvo con su esposo por esa misma razón, esa misma persona. Kikyo. Siempre Kikyo. Había albergado la esperanza de que con su partida los sentimientos de Inuyasha por su primer amor se hubieran amainado, mas no era el caso, según veía. Si consiguió "revivir" una primera vez, ¿por qué no una segunda?

Todo estaba vuelto un caos donde Inuyasha. Justo cuando estaba arreglando las cosas con la visión de Kikyo y ésta se empezaba a desvanecer, Kagome entró furiosa por la puerta gritando aquel condenado ¡Osuwari! Cada vez que su falta de aire se lo permitía. Con esa acción no solo logró perturbar la tranquilidad de conciencia que el hanyou por poco alcanza, también que el espectro recobrara su fuerza y forma debido a que representaba un temor en el pensamiento de la joven.

— Cómo te atreves, Inuyasha. — susurró Kagome con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. — Tanto tiempo y ¿todavía?

— No es lo que crees, Kagome. Tú sabes lo mucho que te amo.- respondió sumiéndola en un gran abrazo; ella intentaba zafarse pero él con su fuerza lo impedía hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar por sus brazos y lloró en silencio sobre su pecho.

Al tranquilizarse Inuyasha le explicó todo el asunto hasta el más mínimo detalle, contándole sobre cómo Sesshomaru y él acordaron ir y el propósito que los motivó a hacerlo.

—… Así que ves, todo fue un malentendido. — dijo Inuyasha poniendo fin al relato y dándole un largo beso que transmitía unos sentimientos de los cuales ella no volvería a dudar.

El espejismo de Kikyo desapareció y nunca más los molestaría.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver cómo están Sesshomaru y Rin? Sabes, Inuyasha, ¡Rin lo ama!

—… ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Rin, por su parte, estaba extrañadísima cuando por fin dio con el paradero de Sesshomaru. Allí junto a él había otra Rin, y esa le decía cosas que ella, la verdadera, nunca se habría atrevido a decirle, realmente cosas que ni siquiera eran ciertas, como lo de que no lo quería. "Jum, eso es totalmente falso", pensaba. "Yo realmente le quiero, y mucho."

Sesshomaru no tardó en percatarse que Rin, _la real_, lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Su cara denotaba la total ignorancia que sentía sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo y él no la culpaba. La culpa era de Inuyasha. Después de esto no dudaría en volver a romper relaciones con su hermano, al menos por un tiempo.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Rin se decidió por hablar.

— ¿_Qué_ es ella? — dijo perpleja apuntando con el índice a su doble.

— …

— ¡Dime! Digo, por favor, Sesshomaru-sama. — corrigió Rin, ruborizada.

Cómo le dices a alguien que estás con una ilusión suya porque al parecer guardas sentimientos por ella que no deseabas admitir, el youkai no lo sabía. Se giró a observar a la falsa Rin y vio con horror que algo más había aparecido.

— ¿Por qué le querría a usted si puedo estar con Kohaku, Sesshomaru-sama? — dijo ésta tomando de la mano al joven guerrero que estaba ahora a su lado.

"¡No!", se decía la original Rin. "Kohaku es mi amigo, nada más." Sentía el impulso de gritar y decir que todo era falso, que ella lo amaba a él, su apuesto demonio, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que la rechazara.

Sesshomaru se alejó molesto y fue al corredor; estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de visualizar y el hecho de que Rin lo hubiese visto también no hacía sino empeorar la situación. Se quedó ahí apoyado contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados cuando un llanto interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Rin. En su enojo olvidó que ella todavía permanecía en la habitación, y su condición de débil humana la convertía en un objetivo seguro de aquella neblina infernal.

Ella yacía en el piso, llorando, sus padres y hermano postrados ante ella pálidos y con la cabeza gacha, susurrándole palabras. El youkai logró captar casi toda la conversación o monólogo (Rin se limitaba a sollozar) y en ésta le decían que no pudieron obtener el descanso eterno porque ella nunca más se preocupó por ellos y cosas por el estilo. Hmph, tonterías. Desenvainó a tenseiga y la apuntó hacia los familiares de su acompañante, y, con un tajo certero, hizo que se desvanecieran. No estaba seguro de que funcionara al ser ellos simples ilusiones y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que sí.

El gesto bastó para calmar a Rin que se paró y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su Sesshomaru-sama.

— Yo realmente pensaba…ellos… parecían tan reales. — dijo Rin, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama.

— No te preocupes, Rin. Ahora estás bien.

Sesshomaru la besó, un beso largo y apasionado. Tuvo el tiempo necesario para aceptar que sí, la amaba, y quería que estuviese siempre a su lado, como ella se lo prometió tantos años atrás pero de una manera distinta.

— ¡Te amo, Sesshomaru-sama! — exclamó la joven completamente ruborizada. Como respuesta recibió otro beso y un fuerte abrazo que ambos deseaban nunca terminara y supo que él también sentía lo mismo que ella, aunque no lo pronunciase.

Unos aplausos se escucharon y era Kagome emocionada por el inicio de la nueva relación.

— Creo que no será necesario determinar un ganador en este lugar maldito, ¿no Sesshomaru? — dijo Inuyasha mirando en otra dirección. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos quería volver a saber de lo que habían experimentado en ese lugar, y ciertamente por primera vez les daba igual el resultado de una competencia en la que se veían involucrados. — Nosotros ya nos vamos.

— Como quieras, Inuyasha. — respondió Sesshomaru visiblemente molesto por la interrupción mas luego volvió a lo suyo con Rin.

Jaken no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que empezó a caminar desde la aldea. Estaba tan fatigado que difícilmente podía poner un pie delante de otro pero la cercanía de su amito bonito le alentaba a seguir. Él conocía perfectamente la historia del templo pues en siglos anteriores vagó por esas regiones, liderando un grupo. Por eso mismo cuando entró y vio a su amo besarse con Rin se le aguaron los ojos y echó a llorar, esperando que nunca se hiciese realidad.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir cómo la bota de Sesshomaru lo pisoteaba al salir y también Rin, que con lo embelesada que estaba no reparó en su presencia. Allí permaneció tumbado hasta que recobró la energía y sus adoloridas patas le permitieron marcharse.

Al final de la jornada Sesshomaru descubrió de no tan mala manera que efectivamente guardaba temores y poseía un corazón un tanto más cálido de lo que siempre pensó.

* * *

**Bueno, qué tal :D me dio una crisis pues tengo que empezar la universidad pronto y quise escribir un fanfic antes jejeje, por si luego no tengo tiempo D: Espero que les guste, se que es corto pero la verdad no tengo nada de paciencia para escribir. :P Marianna te lo dedico (Es mi amiga ridícula que pensaba que nunca lo iba a terminar) **


End file.
